The subject matter of this specification is related generally to fluid ejectors, e.g., inkjet printheads.
An inkjet printhead can have multiple piezoelectrically controlled ink ejectors, each including a pumping chamber connected to a nozzle. The piezoelectric material can be electrically coupled to an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The ASIC drives the piezoelectric material, which actuates the pumping chamber and ejects the ink from the associated nozzle.
The piezoelectrically controlled ink nozzles, along with the ASICs, can be packed into a relatively small area. Because of the small area and defects or deterioration of electrical paths in the ASICS and the connections between the ASICs and the piezoelectric materials, electrical shorts, and thus overcurrent conditions, can occur. When an overcurrent condition does occur, multiple ink nozzles can become damaged and rendered inoperative.